randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Cunningham/Relationships
Howard Weinerman Randy and Howard are best friends. The two have been close since they were little, and have shared many interests throughout their younger days, like video games and the Ninja. Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the Ninja friendship is a weight that the Ninja cannot carry, Randy ignores it and stays dedicated to their friendship. However, his ninja duties and friend duties prove to be challenging for Randy, and many times this has resulted in major conflicts between them, as in "30 Seconds to Math," when he keeps on Ninja No-Showing (NNS), abandoning Howard to fight the Robo-Apes. The two friends do have some fights, but no matter what the condition is, they often forgive each other. Randy can seem quite uncaring and rude to Howard, as in "Monster Drill" when he laughs at Howard, in "Nukid on the Block" when he accuses Howard of not having any idea about having a duty, and in "Evil Spirit Week," when he got angry at Howard and didn't take him seriously when Howard kept saying something was wrong with him. When Howard gets the upper hand, like joing the Mustache Society without Randy or getting the credit for winning a game by helping Randy at the last second, Randy gets jealous and holds a grudge against Howard. He also tends to underestimate Howard and his abilities, which can sometimes result in more trouble for one or both of them, as in "Escape from Detention Island." Once Randy comes to terms with his mistakes, however, he works hard to make it up to Howard and mend any problems between them. Howard also causes his fair share of their problems, which Randy rarely fails to forgive. It is shown that Randy cares for his best friend deeply, risking his life on occasions (as in "Ninja Camp") and throwing the Ninja Mask into a bonfire in order to save Howard from the Tengu ("Evil Spirit Week"). Throughout all of the craziness in high school, Randy appreciates Howard's loyalty and companionship. In "The Ninja Supremacy," Randy acknowledges that Howard is a jerk, but tells him he won't forget that Howard's always been there for him. Hannibal McFist McFist was'' originally'' Randy's hero and idol. Unfortunately, in "McFists of Fury," he finds out that his role model is actually responsible for the robots that try to get rid of the Ninja. He does not immediately expose McFist's dark secret to the public, possibly fearing that no one would believe him. However, he does in "McOne Armed and Dangerous" when he gets frustrated at McFist, but subsequently covers up the truth when it causes McFist to get stanked. He says that as the Ninja, he is boycotting McFist's products, but as Randy Cunningham, he will still be first in line to get them. Randy seems to be nervous when meeting McFist out of his Ninja attire and often strings large suspicious sentences together if he has to talk to him, despite the fact that he still thinks that McFist's stuff is cool. As the Ninja, Randy despises McFist for all the trouble he causes him. Sometimes, though, Randy will ignore their statuses and help him, although he's often hesitant to do so, as in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes" and "Flume-Igation." As of "Ball's Well That Friends Well," now that the Sorcerer is no longer around to offer McFist a reward for destroying the Ninja, it is uncertain whether McFist has any reason to pursue him any further. Willem Viceroy Viceroy is the one responsible for making the robots that attack the Ninja. Despite their times together, Randy has only interacted with Viceroy as "Randy Cunningham" once, in "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved," and the rest of the time Viceroy knows him as the Norrisville Ninja. Randy doesn't appreciate having to deal with Viceroy's creations, but he usually can beat them. Although they're usually antagonistic toward each other, Randy helps Viceroy on occasion and the other way around. In "Monster Dump," he saves Viceroy's pet Nicholas in exchange for Viceroy to take a vacation from helping McFist try to destroy him. In "Dawn of the Driscoll," Randy uses Viceroy to help him defeat Jerry Driscoll before he can destroy the world. The Sorcerer Randy does not know about the Sorcerer's existence until the NinjaNomicon reveals it to him in "So U Think U Can Stank." The only relationship Randy really has with the Sorcerer is being his arch-enemy. He has encountered his Stank many times, and has destanked many monsters created by it. They finally meet face-to-face (though not in person) in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon." The Sorcerer strongly resents the Ninja for keeping him trapped in his prison, but doesn't know his secret identity. When he finds out he has to fight the Sorcerer in the final battle, Randy is both terrified and excited. In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" he encountered the Sorcerer as he had been eight hundred years before, in the time of the First Ninja. Finally, in Ball's Well That Friends Well, he frees the Sorcerer's true self and allows him to ascend to a higher plane of existence. Mac Antfee Despite learning that Mac Antfee was a past ninja of '85, Randy conceives a dislike for him due to his passing the buck of stankified Dickie to him in "Stank'd to the Future," seeing him allowing, encouraging, and engaging in unfair tricks during Randy's stay at ninja camp, and his cruel and psychotic attitude in "Ninja Camp." When Mac Antfee returns in "Enter the Nomicon," Randy is horrified and skeptical about whether Mac Antfee has truly changed and become a good guy, mainly because of his ninja camp experience. He accidently reveals his secret identity as the Ninja to Mac and reverts Mac to his old self, but Randy eventually gets Mac Antfee mind-wiped in the Nomicon, making him a permanent good guy. It is unknown whether or not they're finally on good terms. Principal Irving Slimovitz Principal Slimovitz has had to bring Randy into his office more than once in the course of the show. He attempts to discipline him and Howard in "The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High," and he shows some interest in his and Howard's academic progress in "The Prophecy of Hat Sword," though in that episode he shows himself willing more or less to sacrifice their lives for the good of the school. He seems more eager, however, to discipline Doug for his tattle-taling than he does Randy and Howard for talking, sleeping, or even slipping away from school activities. Mrs. Marlene Driscoll Mrs. Marlene Driscoll seems to take no particular notice of Randy. She realizes he is failing, but seems to do nothing to help him raise his scores, and never seems to contact his parents about the situation, which suggests that she is not a very good teacher. In the episode "Monster Dump," she pairs Randy, whom she knows to be irresponsible, up with the apparently more trustworthy Bucky to make sure he doesn't go to the volcano. In "Dawn of the Driscoll," after Randy accidentally revives Marlene's husband Jerry Driscoll, she gives Randy and Howard a mere "C" even after Mr. Driscoll had nearly killed Howard. Randy seems to see Mrs. Driscoll as more than a little crazy and naturally cringes every time she kisses Mr. Driscoll's skeleton. Coach Green Coach Green is Randy's physical education teacher. He somewhat frightens Randy with his crazy and dangerous ideas of improving gym class and making it more fun. Due to this Randy joins Julian and Howard on an adventure for the golden doctor's note in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" to excuse himself from participating in the physical activities. Randy seems to be athletic, partly due to being the Ninja, but is often shown to be terrified of Coach Green's crazy plans. Theresa Fowler Randy, who usually doesn't care much about romance, seems to have a crush on Theresa whenever she's around, treating her with kindness and respect. Although his crush on Theresa isn't as huge as her crush on him, Randy seems to be aware of her feelings, and does genuinely care about her. In "So U Think U Can Stank," Randy destanks Theresa, assuring her that everything is going to be alright afterwards. He wants her to see him in good light, and either blushes or reacts with surprise when she grabs his hand. Having to tell her that he's not a hero in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" frustrates him, even though he knows it's the only way for her to let go of his hand. To destank her, Randy, as the Ninja, apologizes for ignoring her and flirting with Heidi (while his body was under NomiRandy's control) and gives her a bouquet of tulips in "Shloomp! There It Is!." In "Winner Takes Ball" he seems both flustered and pleased to find that he has left her in his closet (where, while possessed by Evil Julian, she had gone to find "the ultimate prize"). Bash Johnson Randy is not fond of Bash, considering him a shoob for how he treats everyone. Randy was upset when Bash threw Howard and himself out of Shangri-Lunch in "Der Monster Klub." He's even more enraged when Bash lies about being the Ninja and gets attention from the entire school, though he still saves him from danger in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja." Randy isn't as afraid of him as many other students are, but still doesn't like messing with him. However, in "Pranks for Nothing," he plans revenge on Bash for his pranks, which gets completely out of control. Further, in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon" he is even willing to attack Bash to recover the NinjaNomicon. Bucky Hensletter In the episode "Monster Dump," Randy is irked to be paired with Bucky by Mrs. Driscoll, suggesting he doesn't think much of him, and in order to go to Mt. Chuck, tricks him with word play, though he does make up for it by preventing Bucky from getting a month of detention. In "Attack of the Killer Potatoes" calls him a "brown-noser" for laughing at Mrs. Driscoll's puns about their grades. Despite all this, though Randy occasionally finds Bucky's zings annoying, he is actually exceptionally kind towards him, considering the Ninja constantly has to save and destank him. However, this kindness has led to problems, as when he despises Bucky's song but doesn't want to hurt his feelings in "Everybody Ninj-along." On the other hand, in "True Bromance" he becomes seriously upset with Bucky for (as he thinks) stealing Howard's friendship away from him. Nevertheless, by the time of "The Curse of Mudfart" he seems to have warmed up to him enough to engage in a Halloween camp-out with him, Howard, Dave, and Doug (though, considering Doug's presence, that may not be saying much). Debbie Kang In "Viva El Nomicon," Randy thinks Debbie is being ridiculous about his and Howard's Spanish being awful, although she proves to be right. Randy, as the Ninja, asks for her help when he needed to defeat a Mexican Death Bear, which was attacking the school. In "Night of the Living McFizzles",'' Debbie challenges Randy's courage. Because he was nervous of what she and Theresa would think of him, Randy lies and acts as if he hadn't been afraid. His realization about how Debbie Kang's snooping has ruined a lot of things he enjoys leads him to use his Ninja persona to ask for her to not ruin the soupsicles in "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim." When he figures out he's wrong about them, he asks her to expose them. Throughout this and saving her from Howard's mutated form, Randy is pretty nice to her. In the end, he apologizes for telling her what to write. In "Debbie Medal" Debbie actually learns that Randy is the Ninja, and exposes him to the whole school, though Howard manages to discredit her story and Randy manages to mind-wipe Debbie herself. Flute Girl Flute Girl regards Randy and Howard as idiots, as shown in "Monster Dump," "Nukid on the Block" and "The McHugger Games." Her low opinion of their intelligence is confirmed when Randy and Howard don't recognize Brawn Brickwall in the History Pavilion in "McFists of Fury." Randy for his part finds Flute Girl's know-it-all personality annoying sometimes. However, she thanks very highly of the Ninja (not knowing his real identity). Heidi Weinerman Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister. He regularly gets upset that she can't ever remember his name properly. After he and Howard agreed to judge the talent show in "So U Think U Can Stank," he stated that he had known her his entire life. He is particularly annoyed when the one time she gets his name right is when revealing that he is the Ninja in "Gossip Boy." In the episode "30 Seconds to Math," he gave her the guitar Robo-Apes stole from her and left Howard by being the ninja right before their performance in order to help her. Heidi attempts to keep Randy and Howard inside the house during ''Grave Puncher: The Movie! and later gets the blame when trying to explain the situation. Feeling guilt, Randy takes the blame on to Howard and himself, earning respect from Heidi, but she still manages to mispronounce his name, much to his chagrin. In "Shloomp! There It Is!" she is unsettled by NomiRandy's hitting on her and declares to a stanked Theresa Fowler that she barely knows Randy, but after seeing how Randy (through the Ninja) solves the situation by apologizing, Heidi says maybe he's not so bad after all, though still getting his name wrong. In "Welcome Back Catfish," Randy admits he finds Heidi attractive in certain lights, much to Howard's disgust. Julian Considering Julian to be one of his best "classmates," Randy mostly appears to have mixed feelings about him while never showing ill-will towards him. In the episode "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note," Randy has sympathy for Julian and teams up with him to get the doctor's notes. Because Julian became terrified and got stanked, Randy gives him the only doctor's note they were able to claim instead of letting Howard have it. They also seem to bond in "Der Monster Klub." Randy does find Julian bothersome in "Julian's Birthday Surprise," though, when Julian steals his bag with the sorcerer's ball and uses its power to wreak havoc. Even when apologizing for Howard, Randy is not thrilled about hearing Julian's history about desiring to be a magician, and he is immediately relieved when the Nomicon starts glowing for him to shloomp in. When Julian is fully mad with power, Randy admits that his behavior isn't normal and he isn't a shoobiopath. In "Winner Takes Ball ," he and Howard searched for Julian in the Land of Shadows. Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Relationships